


You're My Cousin...

by KellicOnMyGravestone



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cousins, Incest, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellicOnMyGravestone/pseuds/KellicOnMyGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty Kellic oneshot; Vic and Kellin are cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Cousin...

"Kellin, dear, are you ready to set the tables?" my mother asked from a few feet away, looking absolutely glorious in her all-white attire.

"Of course," I replied gladly. This was, after all, intended to be an organized, formal family reunion.

Our three-thousand dollar budget generously allowed for us to rent the finest ballroom in all of the city. Our complete family, I had heard, was much larger than I thought. Having considered our strictly-Christian beliefs (psh, if only my mother knew how much of a gay fuck I was) and abundance of saved funds, we were known as the "snobs" around here. But honestly, if I were a snob, would I have obeyed my mother in her request for me to set the tables?

Didn't think so.

"Could you finish setting up the rest, hon'? I'm going on a drive to fetch your grandparents," she chirped. Of course she would leave me alone here in this scary ballroom. It had only been us two here, yet she still found it acceptable to leave her teenage child in an unknown facility like this. I mean, I would understand if it had been a church, but this was just a simple ballroom. It could've been haunted, for all I knew.

"Uh, sure," I replied nevertheless. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I can manage... I think.

She walked over to the exit, grabbing her coat off of the rack on the way. Before she walked out, however, she called out to me. "I'll see you later, dear. If anyone comes to the door, let them in. I have a security system set up, so only our family will be permitted through those front gates. Don't worry, you won't get kidnapped," she chuckled and winked. With that, she did a 180, leaving and shutting the door behind her.

This was sure going to be a series of frequent awkward encounters.

-

It was about two hours into the party.

Frankly stated, this whole thing was boring as fuck.

I didn't know any of the guests, even though they were all supposed to be my "family members". If I didn't know any better, I'd think everyone in here were complete strangers. The main point of this gathering was to reconnect and have fun, but the atmosphere could only be considered fun to elderlies.

Adding on to the "elderly" aspect, almost half of the people here were old farts. There was literally nothing for me to do but occasionally walk over to the drink table and force down as much punch as I possibly could, while simultaneously dreading the next classical choral number to be played by the mini-orchestra we had hired.

During the two hours of the party's duration, I had noticed that nobody was my age. Everyone was either a child, adult, or elder. Still standing next to the drink table, I sighed and grabbed another cup, ready to drown my boredom in the sugary-red liquid again. Before I could reach over to the punch bowl, however, a hand on my arm stopped me.

Confused, I placed the cup down and turned around.

There stood an immensely attractive guy who looked to be about my age, maybe older. His hand never left my arm, and as our eyes met, my breath faltered a bit.

He was gorgeous.

"Hey, uh, my name's Vic," he spoke, his voice smooth like butter, and held out his hand.

"Hi," I stammered, taking his hand and shaking. "I'm Kellin."

"Hm," he nodded, looking me up and down. I stood nervously in place, still confused as to why someone this attractive would agree on coming to this boring old-folks party. If I wasn't mistaken, I could've sworn that he snuck a suggestive smirk while he was eyeing me up and down.

I broke the tension, if there even was any tension, by deciding to ask the most obvious question, "So, uh, what's our relation?"

"Well, first of all, what's a cute little thing like you doing at a boring party like this? You don't have to be here, you know," he remarked, clearly dodging the question.

"I...uh," I muttered, "I think I do... My mom wouldn't think well of me leaving early, and I really don't have anywhere to go since she has the car keys-"

"We can walk somewhere. This thing is supposed to end in two hours. That's plenty of time," he suggested.

That really does seem like a good idea right now. Honestly, I would've just probably just stayed next to this punch table for the entire duration of the party anyway. And I don't think I'll miss out on anything if I leave. "I- Uh, sure. I guess," I replied, although this may end up becoming very dangerous. I don't know this person! Sure, he was hot, but I'm still a Christian and he was still related to me in some way. This could turn out as a sin, seeing as how fluttery made me all of a sudden.

He sighed before lightly sliding his hand down my arm. "You know," he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "we should really go somewhere a little... private. No harm."

Before I could protest, he was pulling on my arm and gently dragging me in a narow fashion against the wall, probably so no one would see us. When we were about halfway to the door, he turned his head toward me and raised his eyebrows as if to make sure I'm okay with him pulling me like this. I simply nodded and motioned for him to keep walking. Of course I was okay with it. His hand was, surprisingly, like silk on my skin.

We zoomed past an abundance of oblivious old people, kids, and adults while still not getting caught. His feet kept moving until we were about two feet from the door.

Our luck was put to a halt, however, when I spotted my mother making her way towards us. I really didn't feel like ingesting her confusion or inquiry, so I whispered to Vic, "Run," and I immediately started speeding towards the door, almost tripping Vic in the process.

-  
Luckily, we had made it outside before my mom could catch up to us. Hopefully, she just gave up and went on with her boring party activities. It was our only hope in this situation, considering the fact that she would probably send out a search party for me if I ended up gone for too long.

My plan was to hang out for about an hour before inconspicuously heading back to the ballroom as if nothing had happened, but my plans seemed irrelevant in this moment as I found myself sitting beside him on an unfamiliar sofa.

"You have a nice house," I stuttered, still a bit nervous around him.

"Yeah, my parents work in the diamond business. We're kind of a big deal," he confidently chuckled.

"Oh..." I looked down and widened my eyes. My parents had told me when I was younger that my great aunt worked in the diamond business before she died.

I didn't know she had any children. Or, grandchildren, for that matter. This "Vic" guy must be my...

"Was your grandmother's name Marlene?" I asked cautiously, the pieces finally coming together.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he scooted closer to me. I tried to keep my breath from faltering as I felt his jeans rub up against mine, but to no avail.

"I- um... I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" he spoke, his hand smoothly landing on my thigh.

"I mean- I don't know you-"

"So?" he inquired rhetorically, leaning closer to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on me and, oh, this was so wrong.

"Ok, you can stop now- you're my cousin, I think- mm," his lips had moved that extra centimeter closer, lightly brushing the spot where my neck met my shoulder.

"No," he whispered, his hand moving North, "you can stop."

My eyes fluttered closed involuntarily once his hand had reached the inside of my thigh. I really should've resisted. I really should've. But I really didn't want to.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with this," he whispered. He licked a wet trail up my neck, making my body shudder.

"Yes there is," I mumbled, my eyes still closed, making no effort to resist whatsoever.

"Alright, if you want to think that, go ahead. But you still like it," he observed. His hand began moving up and down my thigh, applying light pressure when he reached my growing bulge. I gasped, blushing ashamedly. He used his other hand to prop my face towards his by placing a finger under my chin. "Don't you?" he smirked.

"I- oh," I moaned as his hand suddenly reached into my pants, palming me through my boxers.

"I asked if you liked it..." he remarked, placing soft, wet kisses all over my neck and trailing his fingers over my boxers.

"Yes..." I muttered, afraid to admit it.

After finally getting my consent, he wasted no time in pulling me upwards. "Come on, up you go," he ordered, motioning for me to get into a straddling position. And fuck, I loved being ordered around.

I reached one of my legs over him, straddling him just like he had wanted. His hands landed on my hips, moving on my body in a vertical fashion. I could've sworn I heard him make a sound of frustration in the back of his throat as he felt me up.

His hands began at my shoulders, moving South until they landed on the hem of my shirt. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now, holy shit," he whispered, more to himself than to me.

Our gazes met and I saw the beginning of lust forming in his eyes. Without hesitation, I did what my body wanted me to do. My logic and reasoning was thrown out the window as I leaned closer to him and placed my lips onto his.

A sound emerged from the back of his throat at the sudden action. He reacted immediately, flipping us over so I was lying on my back with him on top of me.

He attacked my lips with a strong desire, his hands roaming all over my body. I felt a certain coldness on my lower torso, sensing the presence of his fingers trailing under the hem of my shirt.

If only my mother knew where I was right now. She'd shun me forever.

Shutting out all thoughts of anything but this gorgeous boy on top of me, I moved my mouth in sync with his. I allowed his tongue to slip past my lips, massaging mine with passion. Oh, fuck, he was hot.

I barely noticed his lips disconnect with mine because his hips had started to grind into me.

"O-Oh my god..." I muttered, my eyes fluttering shut. I could feel his bulge growing on top of mine.

"That feel good?" he whispered in my ear, rubbing his whole body against me and making me harder by the second.

"Yeah," I whimpered, my body shuddering when he reached his hands under my shirt, gesturing for me to pull it off, but I didn't. "Wait," I whispered.

"What?" he quietly replied, still placing kisses on my neck.

"We really have to hurry this up. If my mom finds out I'm gone, I'll get in really big trouble," I tried to explain, my breath faltering at the feeling of his hand slipping into my boxers.

He met my eyes and began to stroke me. "Then let's hurry this up, shall we?" he proposed seductively, speeding his hand up immediately.

"I- yeah- oh," I mumbled, holding back the urge to moan uncontrollably.

"How about I blow you? Huh? Would you like that?" he suggested, speeding his hand up even more and licking a stripe up my neck.

"Mhm," I nodded eagerly, my eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I'm going to do this really quickly, okay? Since we've got to get back to that place soon..." he trailed off, and before I knew it he was pushing my shirt up a bit and placing a trail of wet kisses down my chest, leading to my stomach. Once he had reached the spot above my pants, he trailed his fingers along my obvious bulge.

Without warning, he pulled my pants down, along with my boxers. I threw my head back in pleasure as I felt his warm lips wrap around me. "Oh God..." I whimpered.

His mouth worked wonders on me. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then his mouth left me completely. Before I could protest, he licked a clean stripe up my length and wrapped his lips around me once again, moving his head all the way down until he reached my base.

The pressure of his tongue was almost too much to handle. I had never gotten this done to me before, but I was sure that he was better at this than anyone else could've been. I could feel the warmth building inside me already, and it was fucking amazing.

Once he began bobbing his head, I knew I was done for. I tightly gripped the couch cushions, moaning loudly.

"Damn, already?" he chuckled, quickly returning to his prior pleasurable actions.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna c-" but I was cut short by my own climax. Vic continued stroking me until I was well done, my body trembling with pleasure.

"Well, that was fast. You've never gotten one before, have you?" he smirked, getting up and pulling me with him as I simultaneously pulled my pants up.

"No," I blushed, still surprised about what had just happened.

"I think we should get you back to that ballroom, shall we?" he said, taking my hand.

"But..." I trailed off, pointing at his obvious hard-on.

"Oh. I can handle that myself. You go walk back to that party before they notice you're missing. I'll be there in a little bit. Just let me, uh, fix this," he mumbled, looking down. Before I could answer him, he was already walking towards the bathroom. Well, then. I went to leave, but he called out to me first. "And you're going to have to pay me back later," he winked, going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

I nodded, finally walking out the door. Tonight is going to be a fun night.


End file.
